A silver and gold wedding
by Lehrohon-hime
Summary: Oneshot. Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Just sweet fluffyness. My first fanfic. Please R&R.


A Silver and Gold Wedding

Inside a white church, on a warm sunny day, a raven-haired beauty walked down a set of stairs leading to a wedding aisle. Down it, there was a gold and silver decorated arch. A young man with yellow spiked hair stood under it.

The blonde, dressed in a black tux, had a slight air of nervousness. His blue eyes darted from the girl on the stairs, to his feet to the crowd, and his hands, holding two roses, fidgeted. He ran his fingers up and down the thorn-less stems. He glanced down at them. Yellow and white. Those where the colors he chose. The white to represent her eyes and yellow to represent his hair. He watched his bride walk slowly down the stairs.

Hinata walked with her eyes trained to her feet. Down one step, two steps, three steps. To trip on this day, her wedding day would be a nightmare.

She focused on the white slippers on her feet. She remembered picking them out. She was so excited back then. The only thing she had been able to think of was that she would soon be Mrs. Uzamaki.

_She took a deep breath. 'How can I go through with this?'_ she wondered. She swallowed nervously and glanced up the aisle, and met the blonde's eyes. She smiled her little half smile as silent understanding passed between them. Her smile widened. _'That's how.'_

Naruto looked at his smiling bride. _'She's nervous', _he thought. He couldn't blame her, he was too. It didn't matter that they had both dreamed about this day for years, when it came down to it this was still a big leap. He inwardly smiled. _"A leap that I'm willing to take."_ He ran a hand through his hair. He was excited and impatient. He couldn't wait to get off the alter, and head home with his wife.

Hinata had reached the bottom of the stairs. She looked to her left and saw her father walk up to her. He held his arm out and she looped hers into it. Her father looked into her eyes. _'Are you sure this is what you want?' _his eyes seemed to ask, searching her face for an answer. She smiled slightly and nodded her head.

Her fathers' lips curled at the ends in a hint of a smile. _"Very well" _was what his expression seemed to say.

Slowly they walked down the aisle together. As Hinata walked she felt her courage grow with every step. '_I can do this!_' she thought.

She looked around the crowded church and spotted her friends. Kiba and his girlfriend Ino. Shikamaru and Temari. Shino. Hanabi. The entire rookie nine were there, along with team Gai. She looked towards the alter and met Naruto's eyes yet again.

Her father let go of her arm as they reached the stairs leading to the alter. She put one foot in front of the other and climbed the steps.

Naruto watched as his bride came and stood next to him. Her smile was as beautiful as a rose in full bloom and her dress made her shined. Her eyes moved up to meet his and an excited smile graced her lips.

Tsunade cleared her throat.

"We are all here today to commemorate the joining of two lives, Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzamaki. We are here to show our love, and support, for this couple and to promise that we will help them whenever and where ever we can if should things ever go wrong between them."

She twisted towards Naruto.

"Naruto Uzamaki. Do you take Hinata Hyuuga to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do," stated Naruto and then smiled hugely. "Cause I love her to pieces!"

The audience laughed and Tsunade chuckled. She turned towards Hinata with a smile still on her face.

"And do you, Hinata Hyuuga, take Naruto Uzamaki to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health from this day forward?"

Hinata smiled as tears began to form in her eyes. "I do".

A young boy walked up from behind the alter. In his hands was a pillow with two rings on it. Naruto picked up the golden ring and gently slipped it on Hinata's finger, saying as he did so, "Hinata, I promise I will always protect you. I love you Hinata, with all my heart, mind and spirit." His eyes were fixed on hers.

Her eyes welled up with tears. She picked up the silver ring and slipped it onto Naruto's finger. "Naruto… I promise… that I will always be there for you, whenever you need me. I promise that my love is forever."

They both looked each other in the eyes, diamond on sapphire. Smiling, they both said, with ringing clarity, "And a ninja never goes back on their word."

Tsunade wiped a tear from her eye and stated "I now declare you husband and wife. Naruto," she looked at him "You may now kiss the bride!"

They lent forward and, as their lips met, the crowd screamed and hollered. They broke away from the kiss and Hinata's eyes began to water. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she laughed merrily. Naruto scooped her up in her arms and began carrying her down the aisle.

"I give you, Naruto and Hinata Uzamaki!" Tsunade called out. The statement was met with outstanding rounds of applause.

Naruto suddenly turned around and yelled to Tsunade "Hey, maybe some day this'll be like you and Ero-sannins wedding"

The crowd broke into peals of laughter at the Hokage's current expression. Naruto kicked open the door of the church and walked down the steps to the carriage parked outside. He placed Hinata in and then jumped in himself.

He leaned over and placed a kiss on his wife's lips.

"I love you," He whispered, holding her close.

She smiled up at him as her eyes began to water again. "Oh Naruto… I love you too".

END


End file.
